


lost inside my dirty head (something tells me i'm the one who's kept)

by GWritesNovels



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWritesNovels/pseuds/GWritesNovels
Summary: This boy has hurt Toko, damaged her self-esteem beyond repair, ruined the way she sees herself. In Syo's eyes, this is all out of love.(Title taken from "Killpop" by Slipknot.)
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack
Kudos: 4





	lost inside my dirty head (something tells me i'm the one who's kept)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The portrayal of DID in Toko and Syo is horrible representation. Alters are not serial killers, we are normal people living everyday lives. That being said, we just wanted to briefly explore an idea of an aspect of a fictional character. We hope you still enjoy!

All she imagines is red.

The beautiful blood of an ugly boy. The sight drives Syo wild, excitement coursing through her veins. Her heart pounds, the wild ecstasy too much to bear. Fingertips trace cold metal, ready to feel the warmth of his blood splattering over her, covering her.

He’s not laughing now, unlike when he pinned that love letter to the wall. She’ll laugh for him. A wild shriek of manic laughter escapes before she licks her lips.

Maybe, if she does this, Toko will reciprocate her love.

The scissors, the gore, the death.

_It’s all for you, darling._


End file.
